Disney Phineas and Ferb (2007)
Disney Phineas and Ferb is an American animated musical comedy television series. The series aired between August 17, 2007 to February 9, 2015. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Vincent Martella as Phineas 'Secondary Cast' *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Tyler Mann as Carl Karl 'Minor Cast' *Alec Holden as Django *Aliki Theofilopoulos-Grafft as Mandy (ep34) *Allison Janney as Charlene *Amanda Plummer as Poofenplotz (ep42) *Amber Valletta as Irving's Mom (ep51) *April Winchell as Blanca (ep29) *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde *Ben Stiller as Khaka Peü Peü (ep53) *Billy Ray Cyrus as Buck Buckerson (ep13) *Brenda Song as Wendy (ep23) *Brian Phelps as Announcer Rick (ep2), Paul's Dad (ep154) *Brian Stepanek as Mr. McGillicuddy (ep23) *Carlos Alazraqui as Bobby, Dr. Feelbetter (ep7) *Caroline Rhea as Grandma Betty Joe *Christian Slater as Paul (ep154) *Christine Taylor as Mrs. Khaka Peü Peü (ep53) *Clancy Brown as Sergeant (ep16), The Regurgitator (ep36) *Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Feyersied (ep43) *Corbin Bleu as Coltrane *Cymphonique Miller as Holy (ep5) *Damian Lewis as Agent Double O-O (ep30) *Danny Cooksey as Thaddeus (ep34) *David Mitchell as Mitch (ep33) *Diedrich Bader as Albert, Vance Ward (ep18) *Dominic Wood as Charles (ep10) *Don LaFontaine as Movie VO Voice (ep33) *Eileen Galindo as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro *Evander Holyfield as Evander (ep5) *French Stewart as Gaston (ep12) *Geraldo Rivera as Morty Williams (ep16) *Greg Ellis as Jameson (ep22) *Gwendoline Yeo as Fifi (ep17) *J.K. Simmons as J.B. (ep8) *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher *Jane Leeves as Admiral Acronym (ep42), Initials (ep30), Nikki Stars (ep45) *Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson *Jaret Reddick as Danny *Jeff Bennett as Ben Baxter (ep4) *Jennifer Grey as Dr. Gevaarlijk (ep22) *Jennifer Stone as Amanda (ep40) *Joel Grey as Beppo (ep22) *John Larroquette as Bob Webber *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz *John Viener as Norm *Judd Nelson as The Guru (ep42) *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy *Kenny Ortega as Himself (ep61) *Keone Young as Dancer (ep2) *Kevin Michael Richardson as P.P. Otter (ep29) *Kevin Smith as Clive Addison (ep56) *Laird Hamilton as Laird (ep55) *Logan Miller as Johnny (ep60) *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *Lucy Davis as Crash (ep15) *Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher *Mark Thompson as Announcer Dave (ep2), Radio DJ (ep154) *Meera Syal as Baljeet's Mom (ep51) *Megan Hilty as Aunt Tiana (ep47) *Meira Blinkoff as Melissa (ep58) *Michael Buffer as Announcer (ep5) *Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano *Moises Arias as Fred (ep40) *Noah Munck as Xavier (ep40) *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Pam Adlon as Buford's Mom (ep51) *Phill Lewis as Hotel Manager (ep55) *Sandra Oh as Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Girlfriend (ep6) *Seth MacFarlane as TV Executive (ep56) *Steve Zahn as Swampy *Tim Curry as Stubbings (ep10) *Tiya Sircar as Mishti (ep37) *Todd Stashwick as Mr. Johnson (ep149) *Vicki Lawrence as Hildegard (ep18) *Vicki Lewis as Lulu (ep17) 'Additional Voices' *Isabella Acres *Pamela Adlon *Carlos Alazraqui *Diedrich Bader *Dee Bradley Baker - Yodeler (ep2) *Jeff Bennett *Susanne Blakeslee *Shae Brewster *Kimberly Brooks *Clancy Brown *Corey Burton - Dennis (ep15), Platypus Movie Narrator (ep17), Station Manager (ep17), Tour Guide (ep7) *Sophia Bush *Andres Cantor *Jane Carr *Danny Cooksey *Piera Coppola *Tim Curry - Dr. Lloyd Wexler (ep10) *Romi Dames *Lucy Davis *Grey DeLisle *John DiMaggio *Sheena Easton *Greg Ellis - Angry Mob (ep22) *Tiffany Espensen *Erik Estrada *Bob Eubanks *Keith Ferguson *Eileen Galindo *Bobby Gaylor *Brian George - Bartender (ep24) *Greg Germann *Skyler Gisondo *Jennifer Grey *Jennifer Hale *Jess Harnell *Mat Horne *Kelly Hu *Jennifer Hughes *Danny Jacobs *Allison Janney *Wes Johnson *Tom Kenny *Robert Knepper *Jared Kusnitz *Phil LaMarr *Cloris Leachman *Jane Leeves *Phill Lewis *Lon Love *Jane Lynch *Allie Mackay *Tyler Mann *Django Marsh *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Vincent Martella *Malcolm McDowell *Cymphonique Miller *Lara Jill Miller - Silvia (ep24) *Candi Milo *Phil Morris *Jameson Moss *Isabella Murad *Mitchel Musso *Judd Nelson *Daran Norris *Richard O'Brien *John O'Hurley *Olivia Olson *J.G. Orrantia *Maulik Pancholy *Rob Paulsen *Sue Perrotto *Madison Pettis *Brian Phelps *Dan Povenmire *Jaret Reddick *Enn Reitel *Caroline Rhea *Kevin Michael Richardson *Thomas Sangster *Charlie Schlatter *John Schneider *J.K. Simmons *Jason Spisak *Todd Stashwick *Brian Stepanek *Alyson Stoner - Jenny *Tara Strong *James Patrick Stuart *Meera Syal *Fred Tatasciore *Aliki Theofilopoulos *Mark Thompson *Ashley Tisdale *Ricky Ullman *John Viener *Kari Wahlgren *April Winchell *Ariel Winter *Tom Wopat *Adam Wylie *Gwendoline Yeo *Keone Young Category:Cartoons Category:2007 Cartoons